Shower Sex: Akatsuki Style
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: It's hard trying to hide a relationship with your partner when you live with a bunch of ninjas. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki.**

**It's Mika-chan! And it's another oneshot! i liked writing this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Deidara and Sasori had just gotten back from a long mission. Both were tired and dirty, but they couldn't decide on who was going to shower first.

"Why does it matter?" Sasori wanted to know, "You can go shower in Hidan's room."

"He's praying, hmm." Deidara said, "Look, we're together, so why don't we take a shower together?"

Sasori considered this for a moment before saying, "Sure."

Deidara stared at his partner incredulously, saying, "You're serious?"

"We both need to take a shower. We can take one together." Sasori said.

"Cool!" Deidara squealed.

He ran off towards the showers. Sasori smiled and followed behind. Upon entering the shower, he said, "Deidara? Are you in here?"

"In here, hmm." Came Deidara's voice from inside the shower.

Sasori smiled. Deidara was always eager to do anything perverted. He took off his clothes and entered the shower to find Deidara waiting.

"_You know I hate waiting and keeping people waiting_." Deidara mimicked Sasori's voice.

"I had to get undressed, Deidara." Sasori said, turning on the water.

"This is so cool!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Deidara, you need to keep quiet." Sasori said, taking a bar of soap and rubbing it on his arms, "The rest of the guys don't know we're going out."

"Then let's tell them, hmm." Deidara suggested, lathering strawberry shampoo in his long blonde hair.

"We can't tell them yet." Sasori said, "Do you know what Hidan alone will say?"

"He'll say how weird it is, hmm." Deidara said.

"And do you know what leader will say?" Sasori prompted, rinsing the soap off of his arms.

"He might kick us out. Oh." Deidara said.

"See?" Sasori said.

"But they'll find out eventually, hmm." Deidara said, "Wouldn't it be better if we told them?"

"As opposed to what?" Sasori asked, lathering his red hair with coconut shampoo.

"As opposed to them finding us having sex." Deidara said, moving closer to the showerhead so he could rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

"Good point." Sasori said, "But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know about us yet."

"If you won't say anything, I will." Deidara said.

"Don't say anything, Deidara." Sasori said, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Deidara sighed and said, "Ok."

"We'll both tell them, ok?" Sasori said, "I just want to time it right."

"Sasori, I'm coming in." Hidan's voice came through the door.

Deidara heard the door open and Hidan saying, "Why the fuck does it smell like strawberries and coconuts in here?"

"I'm washing my hair." Sasori said.

Deidara could feel a sneeze coming on. But he had to stay quiet.

"What do you want, Hidan?" Sasori asked.

"I need to find the hand soap. Konan said it was in here." Hidan said.

_He'll take forever_ Deidara thought. He mouthed the words, "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" to Sasori. Sasori mouthed, "Hold it in!" back.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Sasori asked Hidan.

"I think so." Hidan said.

Before Deidara knew it, he sneezed. Hidan asked, "Was that you, Sasori?"

"Yeah." Sasori said, glaring at Deidara.

"It didn't sound like you." Hidan said.

At that moment, the shampoo bottle fell on Deidara's foot, who yelped in pain.

"That sounded like Deidara." Hidan said.

Sasori smacked Deidara in the back of the head. Deidara started banging his head against the wall.

"What's going on, Sasori?"

"I was doing an impression of Deidara." Sasori invented wildly, "How do I sound?"

"Exactly like him." Hidan said disbelievingly, "What's going on, Sasori?"

"We'll have to tell him, Sasori." Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear.

Sasori looked as though he'd rather not tell Hidan, but he didn't see how he could get away with this.

"I'm taking a shower. With…Deidara." He added.

"You're kidding, right?" Hidan questioned.

"No." Sasori said, "Deidara, we've been found."

"I told you they'd find out eventually, hmm." Deidara sighed.

"What in the name of Jashin-sama are you doing in the shower with Sasori?" Hidan asked.

"Taking a shower with him." Deidara said.

"Hidan, are you still back here?"

Deidara and Sasori heard Konan's footsteps coming to the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Hidan?"

"You won't believe what's going on, Konan." Hidan said, "It defies all logic."

"What does?" Konan asked.

"Deidara and Sasori are taking a shower. Together." Hidan said.

"Why are you two taking a shower together?" Konan asked.

"Because we're dirty." Sasori said.

"And because we're going out already so-" Deidara said.

Sasori clamped his hand over Deidara's mouth.

"What did you say, Deidara?" Hidan asked.

"I said we're already going out-" Deidara managed to say.

Sasori increased the grip on his hand.

"You two are going out?" Konan asked in disbelief.

"Seeing as we're taking a shower together, I guess so." Sasori said, admitting defeat, releasing his hand from Deidara's mouth.

"Pein isn't going to be happy about this." Konan said.

"I'm not going to be happy about what?"

Pein had arrived. Sasori rolled his eyes. Who else was going to butt in?

"Deidara and Sasori are going out." Konan informed her partner.

Sasori banged his head against the wall. This was _not _how he was planning on telling Pein about him and Deidara.

"Deidara and Sasori are going out?" Pein repeated, "How did you guys figure that out?"

"They're taking a shower together and Deidara just told us." Hidan said.

"You aren't going to kick us out, are you?" Sasori asked.

"Of course not." Pein said.

"You aren't?" Deidara asked.

"Why would I kick you guys out?" Pein wondered.

"Because you'd think it was weird." Sasori said.

"I didn't kick Kisame and Itachi out, did I?" Pein questioned.

"That was a one night stand, hmm." Deidara pointed out.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way with missions, I couldn't care if it was you two or you two and Zetsu." Pein said.

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and said, "Eww."

"Now, Hidan, did you find the fucking hand soap?" Pein asked.

"Yeah." Hidan said.

"Guys, could Deidara and I finish?" Sasori asked, "In peace?"

"Oh yeah. Whatever." Konan said.

As soon as everyone left, Deidara let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you they'd find out eventually, hmm." He said.

"At least we don't have to hide it anymore." Sasori said.

"I love you, Sasori."

Sasori looked at his partner and said, "I love you too, Deidara."

**Hope you guys liked it! Look for another story soon!**


End file.
